Of Our Sins
by strawberrypockywolf
Summary: He smiles when his heart his breaking. She betrays him to save his life. But neither know the truth of their sins, and neither ever will. Oneshot, slightly angsty but not too bad. HPPP, HPGW, GWDM


A/N: I don't know where this came from but I hope you enjoy. The end is a little bit scattered though.

Of Our Sins

It was the happiest day of his life. There were flowers every where—red roses and white lilies—and the sky was a bright, clear blue. He stood before the rose covered white arch, dressed in black and gold dress robes. His best man, also dressed in black and gold, stood to his left as he faced the aisle. There were perhaps a hundred people there, most of them beaming, some of them crying, and some just watching. He looked down the red aisle and watched as a small blonde girl glided down, her movements graceful and her face composed. Her gray eyes had their mother's dreamy like-state. She tossed white rose petals with every step until she reached the front row, where she took her seat.

Then the two bridesmaids floated down the aisle. He didn't pay much attention to them. Instead his eyes roamed the crowd. He kept a smile plastered on his face, trying to force himself to realize what was happening. It was the happiest day of his life, so why did he feel so…empty?

He suddenly found himself drowning in two pools of beautiful hazel—the color of dark honey with large flecks of green and gold. His breath hitched in his throat and he suddenly found that he couldn't breathe. Distantly he heard the crowd's gasp of awe and he knew that _she_ had just entered, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from those eyes. He was drowning in that gaze, feeling his heart break in two.

Suddenly she winced and broke eye contact, her head turning to the side. He followed her gaze to the man sitting next to her—a pale, aristocratic man with white blonde hair who would forever be associated with a ferret in his mind. The man's nails dug into her wrist but his face was perfectly blank and he didn't even look at her. She lowered her gaze to the ground and left it there.

Anger filled him, writhing and burning inside of him like a beast clambering to get out. He violently jerked his gaze away from her and towards the woman in white who was moving down the aisle. He barely even registered her, suddenly lost in memories of betrayal, in memories of seeing the love of his life in bed with his most-hated rival. He could still hear her broken-hearted sobs and the words that he had thrown at her. There was no forgiving. There could never be forgiveness for her. Not after that.

He looked at the woman who was about to become his wife and smiled. That smile hurt him, almost as much as the betrayal had hurt, but he put all of his charm and his anger behind it, morphing it into the dazzling smile of a man marrying the woman he loved.

Yes, it was the happiest day of his life. It had to be, because if it wasn't he didn't know what in the hell he was going to do.

* * *

She watched the blood well from the crescent shaped markings on her wrist with blank eyes. She made no move to wipe away the blood, no move to stop the bleeding, and no sign that she felt anything at all. She let the blood flow, trying desperately to feel something, feel anything. But the look in his eyes…no. There wasn't anything left. 

The ceremony moved forwards. The crowd stood and sat as a group and then settled in. She kept her head down but from beneath her lashes she watched him. Her body trembled slightly. She hadn't been so close to him in years and she could practically feel him next to her. But he wasn't next to her. Someone else was instead. She lifted her head to look at _him_, her anger burning like a hot coal in the pit of her stomach.

He met her gaze, smirking slightly. He knew it and she knew it. She was powerless. Her family had turned its back on her. The love of her life had been betrayed by her. She had no friends any more. The only thing she had was her daughter, and if she fought back he would win and she would never see her daughter again. She fought down her anger, reminding herself of what she had to lose. Her face blank she turned back to the ceremony.

They were exchanging rings now, reciting vows of eternal love and looking deeply into each others eyes. Did he really love _her_? She wondered. As much as it hurt her to think she hoped so. She hoped with all her heart that he loved _her_, so that she could finally let him go, knowing that he was happy. Oh God, she wanted to talk to him so much. She wanted to tell him the truth.

She wanted to tell him that it was all for him. That her daughter was his. That her husband had threatened his life. That if she hadn't broken his heart he and everyone he loved would have died. That she couldn't take that risk, that what she did she did to save him and to save herself. She wanted him to know. But she was silent and she would remain silent forever.

"I now pronnounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." She closed her eyes to block out the image of him kissing another woman. In all of her dreams he had been kissing her, not the other woman. But reality was far harsher than dreams.

Forcing a fake smile on her face she rose, clapping with all of the others as the minister raised their combined hands.

"Introducing Mr. Harry Potter and his wife, Mrs. Pavarti Potter!"

* * *

He was married. 

The smile was somehow still on his face and there was no sign of the vicious churning that was going on in his stomach. His eyes scanned the crowd desperately, searching for her. He wanted to run to her, to gather her in his arms, to tell her he was sorry, to tell her that he forgave her. He found her gathering up her daughter in her arms and turning away. He wanted to do something, do anything.

But it was too late. He was married and she was married. It was over.

It wasn't the happiest day of his life. It was the biggest mistake he had ever made. It was another step in a pathway of misery.

It was too late.


End file.
